


My Eyes Only Look at You

by httpsung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsung/pseuds/httpsung
Summary: This work was inspired by Day6's MV "What Can I Do", written back in August, happy reading!





	My Eyes Only Look at You

He wanted to be alone, but alone time was hard to come by when he was the star of the school.

  
Yoon Dowoon was a quiet boy, one who always kept to himself or at least tried to on multiple occasions. From an early age, he was thrust into a whirlwind of physical activities by his over achieving parents who wanted nothing more than the best scholarships to best colleges for their son.  
His parents loved the spotlight having been popular at sports when they were teens, becoming high school sweethearts with the same ambitions, hoping their baby boy would turn out the same.  
However, Dowoon wasn’t the same. He was nothing like his parents but did everything he could to please them. Instead of football he preferred playing music, instead of basketball he preferred to be locked in his bedroom immersed in video games.  
Dowoon was a quiet boy, which meant he wouldn’t voice how he really felt… at least no time soon.

  
“Dowoonie!” He heard someone yell his name loudly, the voice strong enough to break through the melodies of rock music that played in his ears. Dowoon turned his head slightly to see a familiar face catching up to him with several more behind her.

  
It was a girl from his class, one who clung to him like Velcro along with her friends. She claimed she was his biggest fan, the president of a fan club he never put together.  
With a roll of his eyes Dowoon continued walking, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he focused on his music. He never attempted to be mean to them and hoped that one day the attention from numerous girls would just fade away.

_“Maybe he just doesn’t like girls…”_ He heard some guys whisper once, members of his soccer team who would bask in all the attention he was getting from just about every female at his school. That wasn’t true, Dowoon had plenty of feelings for women and even men but he was just too shy to approach and didn’t know how to start conversations with people he was interested in most of the time.  
Dowoon found himself in the library when wanted to hide, sitting among the books in a corner to eat snacks during the lunch period. He turned down a few homemade meals prior to lunch time preferring a simple pastry over anything else.  
He kept an eye out for any librarians who would oppose of his actions, catching the figure of a girl sitting at one of the tables with her eyes buried in books.  
Dowoon noticed her every day, she was a bit odd so others would say, keeping to herself with no one to bother her. He envied her but also wished he could talk to her, it was hard when others were around watching his every move.  
He kept his gaze focused on her while pulling his white earphones out of his ears. Wait, no one was around so this was the perfect time to introduce himself.  
Dowoon stood and took a deep breath, working up the courage to take a step forward. His heart thumped erratically in his chest as he approached the table she sat at, pulling a chair out so he could sit in front of her.

  
“Excuse me.” His deep voice felt shaky as the words left his lips. Her eyes lifted to meet his.

You sat in the school library as you’ve always done each day. You didn’t have friends to miss your presence during lunch time so you skipped it settling on some place nice and quiet than actively loud. Anyone who knew you skipped lunch would assume you never ate but you often snuck a small container of fruit into the library against its rules and ate it from your backpack.  
You were so immersed in your favorite book series you hadn’t noticed anyone approach you until you heard a husky voice speak. When you lifted your gaze, you tried your best not to look away from the boy who stared at you as if it was hard to speak.

  
It was Yoon Dowoon the golden boy of your high school and the last person you’d ever think would speak to you. You wondered if you had done something wrong otherwise he wouldn’t be sitting before you. Maybe he heard some strange rumor going around about you, which wouldn’t be the first since you happened to be the brunt of most of the classes jokes.  
“Yes…?” You answered him when in your mind you told yourself you should ignore him and maybe he’d leave.  
Dowoon didn’t answer right away and you felt like you were going to burn from his gaze, getting lost in his chocolate eyes. Your cheeks were hot with several emotions and your heart began to race a little.  
You watched the boy scratch his cheek, his eyes diverting from yours when he spoke again. Dowoon’s ears were turning red.  
“I just wanted to say hi…” He replied which immediately made you smile. Your eyes fell to your book for a second and met his face again.

  
“Hi…” You responded with a small laugh which made him look at you with a shy laugh of his own.  
“I’m Y/n…” You carried on with the conversation which became a beautiful start to your friendship.  
“Yoon Dowoon…it’s nice to meet you.” You gave him a nod of your head. You knew who he was, he was the boy who all the girls talked about and one you happened to have a crush on for the last year.  
The two of you met frequently in the library sharing a corner on the floor among old books, Dowoon’s favorite spot. You talked to him about music and video games, things he enjoyed way more than sports, which happened to be your favorite things too. 

  
He was a great guy who was shy and apologized for being that way. You didn’t accept it however, since you were the similar which gave off the impression that you were weird and just wanted to be alone.   
You were happy Dowoon took the time to talk to you, as time passed you couldn’t see yourself not speaking to him daily.  
There were people who didn’t like your new interactions though, a group of girls who wanted the same attention from Dowoon that you were getting.

  
“You like him, don’t you?!” The one who called herself the president shouted at you on the roof of the school one afternoon, her group of friends stood proudly behind her.  
“Well, I…” You started to speak but stopped debating if you should reveal a secret that had been so well kept for the last year.  
“Do you!?” She was angry, her tone becoming rough as she balled her fist. You didn’t like her attitude and you wanted to leave to avoid confrontation but the words slipped quickly from your lips.  
“I do like Dowoon…” Your words hit the concrete fast and you wished you could have scrambled to pick them up as if you never said them. The president frowned, her hand raising to hit you, but was stopped by a hand that pushed hers away.  
Your eyes found Dowoon who shot the girls a cold glare. He took one earphone out of his ear, pink lips parting to speak.  
“Leave and don’t do this again.”

  
“But, Dowoonie!” The president tried to act cute which never had an effect on him.  
“Go!” His voice was harsh which made her flinch and back away, stomping for the rooftop door with her friends trailing closely behind her.  
Dowoon had saved the day and in a way, you wished he hadn’t, nothing good could come from this issue at least not for him.  
“Thank you.” You smiled letting a sigh of relief escape your throat as you sat down.  
Dowoon sat down next to you with a light smile. “No problem… I should be saying sorry for their actions, they do a lot of reckless things on my behalf.” He sighed hand skimming through his dark hair.  
You shook your head and the two of you fell silent. Dowoon offered you an earphone so you could listen to music with him. It was a song he had been working on with a few guys he knew at school, with him playing the drums.

  
“Hey Y/n….” You turned to Dowoon when he called your name, feeling his hand grab yours, fingers linking together.  
“Hm?” You answered him with a surprised hum.

  
“I like you too…” He smiled at you, leaving your heart to jump out of your chest. You didn’t think he heard your confession but he did and you felt a bit embarrassed at the circumstance.  
Dowoon was a quiet boy but he spoke up twice that day in your defense and to steal your heart. From that point, he didn’t have much trouble voicing how he really felt, especially when it came down to you.


End file.
